


Pie

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Bilbo, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori brings his girlfriend on the quest, only to realize his brother wants a piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Nori and fem!Bilbo are in a relationship and have been for a while, but Nori being Nori, he never really introduced her to his family. When he does (during the journey or in an AU where the journey didn't happen, your choice), Ori gains a massive crush on her. This being one of his first crushes and the first one he's old enough to feel sexual need for, Ori has no idea what to do with his feelings and is deeply guilty that he would have all these thoughts about his big brother's girlfriend. Nori notices, but is honestly not at all upset. When all the unfamiliar thoughts and attempts to smother his sexual desires get to the point were Ori is just completely avoiding Nori and fem!Bilbo, the two have had enough and talk about how to deal with it. Fem!Bilbo decides, with Nori's consent, to help Ori out by seducing him and taking his virginity. + For Dori's reaction, both to Ori's clear troubles and afterwards to how Nori and Fem!Bilbo decided to deal with it. + For Nori afterwards being okay with sometimes Ori and Fem!Bilbo sleeping together, since Ori quickly becomes addicted to her. + Cunnilingus. And Ori loves doing it.” prompt on [the Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/10731.html?thread=22416107#t22416107).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Nori knows he has a good thing. He doesn’t see her as often as he likes, them living so far apart and all, but he travels more than most dwarves and stops in every chance he gets. Tea’s always on the table, though it’s Bilbo he prefers to bend across the wood, licking crumbs out of stickier places than jam. He always half expects to come back and find her with a nice little gentlehobbit, like he told her she could, but she waits for him anyway. Maybe no one in the Shire can give her the _hard fuck_ she really wants but doesn’t know how to ask for. 

When they need a burglar, he suggests her right away, and the wizard Thorin brings seems oddly alright with that. She’s small, after all, smart and stealthy when she needs to be—she’s as pudgy as a dwarf, but she can creep almost silently through the forest, or through a living room, when she’s waiting to pounce on an unsuspecting boyfriend. The only thing is that she’s even fussier than Dori, and it’s a lot of uncouth dwarves they plan to dump on her doorstep. 

He makes sure to show up first, although he still doesn’t arrive until it’s dark, and she answers the door in her nightgown. She wrinkles her nose at him, complains, “It’s far too late for visits!” But she opens the door anyway, and he steps inside. 

She looks as gorgeous as she always does. She has honey curls shorter than most dwarves Nori knows, with a stout little frame and plump breasts held down in her silken dress, embroidered at the bottom with quaint flower patterns. It’s one of those delicate things that she’d probably be upset if he tore, so he stays on his best behaviour, even as he steps up to purr, “You look beautiful.”

“You always say that,” she mutters, but he can see the smile in her eyes. 

He says, “You always are,” and he loops an arm around her, pulling her up close. His hand swipes over her round rear, squeezing once to elicit a little gasp, and she clutches to his tunic.

She mumbles, “You’re gross,” but she lifts her head up anyway, lips parted for a kiss. He dives in to do it fast, hard, pulling her up into his arms, and if all his friends weren’t coming right over, he’d shove her down to the floor and fuck her right there. When he tries to end the kiss, she twists her short fingers in his beard and jerks him back in, sealing them together. He picks her up easily and carries her over to the trunk against the wall.

They pull that trunk against the door, sealing it shut, and he shoves her over it. She lies on her back with her legs spread for him. He crawls right between to celebrate their reunion, until the first knock sounds, and they have to scramble apart before he’s given her a second go, the first still dribbling down her legs. Every dwarf they let in after that _looks_ at her, and Nori can’t keep the proud smirk off his face, even when she scampers away and leaves him in charge so she can “clean herself up” and throw on a robe.

* * *

She agrees to go, of course. It doesn’t surprise him, though it seems to surprise her. Thorin isn’t too pleased, but he has little trust for other species, and he doesn’t know what she’s capable of. Nori doesn’t even have to defend her, because when Thorin calls her a grocer, she defends herself, and Gandalf vouches louder than Nori ever could. So Bilbo signs her contract, and Nori grins wide. They’ll be stuck on the road together, and that means lots of closeness, lots of bathing in rivers, lots of fucking her too-tidy ass into dirt and grass. Sometimes she looks excited to go, sometimes horrified. 

When they’ve all talked about it, sung a bit and smoked, his friends all plop down to sleep wherever they can fit, and he slips away to the bedroom. She opens the door for him, back to the nightgown he rumpled earlier. It doesn’t even cover her thighs, and he walks to the bed, busy ogling her legs and curves and breasts. She shuts the door behind him, turns around to look at him, puts her hands on her hips and asks, “Don’t you have something you want to tell me about?”

It’s a familiar question, though not necessarily from her. On sheer instinct, Nori says innocently, “Nope.” Then he starts to kick off his boots—if he gets mud on her sheets, she’ll make him go back out to the couch. Then he sits back, legs spread, waiting for her to come sit in his lap. 

But she only walks a few steps closer, not close enough to touch, and asks, “Why didn’t you ever introduce me to your brothers?”

Nori shrugs and says, completely truthfully, “Never though of it.” She often seems to think him more devious than he is, when really he’s just a fly-by-the-seat-of-his-trousers sort of guy that happens to have an inordinate amount of luck. She shakes her head, and he adds, thinking, “I know you talk a lot of families in the Shire, but we don’t and I really didn’t think about it. I can introduce you properly in the morning, if you like.”

She shakes her head. There isn’t much to know. Dwarves aren’t all that different from one another in Nori’s experience, except Dori’s too uptight and Ori’s too young to tell. They’re both a bit more like her than he is, and maybe that’s a subconscious thing, but it probably isn’t. Sometimes he feels like he lives half his life on the run, and Bilbo’s a part of that, and he’s never been particularly good at mixing commitments.

She finally comes to him, grumbling, “You better help me clean up in the morning.”

He grins as charmingly as he can, promising, “You know I’d do anything for you, love.”

She smiles, taken in so sweetly as she often is, and climbs up into his lap. She kisses him hard, and pushes him back down, until he’s lying across her bed. Then she rides him without mercy, and he makes her scream loud enough to wake all those brothers and then some.

* * *

The journey goes fine at first. Bilbo’s unaccustomed to being outdoors so much; usually, Nori just visits her. She’s horrified when he brings up bathing all together in a river, but of course, once they make it out of the Shire, there won’t be inns to stop at. Even now, they make camps to save the price, but not yet far enough from civilization for that particular sacrifice. She tells him more than once dwarves smell bad, and Nori never denies it, just tells her she smells _good_ and licks her neck until she’s too busy moaning to complain. 

He introduces her to Dori and Ori, and she slowly grasps all thirteen of them. Dori thinks her quite proper, as of course he would, but there’s also that gleam in his eye that seems to say _why are you with Nori?_ He doesn’t know her _wild_ side yet. Ori always smiles at her but seems to blush deeper every time, until he stumbles over himself too much to carry a conversation, and Bilbo always smiles politely back, like _this_ is something she understands. 

At first, Nori thinks it’s cute. He’s spent a good deal of time trying to get Ori a partner, mostly to no avail, Dori always saying he’s too young for that and Nori saying he’s over fifty: that’s old enough. Dori’s probably a lost cause, but Ori’s Nori’s prodigy in a way, and it’s sad to see him lonely. It becomes quickly clear that all Ori needed was a nice hobbit woman. He stares at Bilbo whenever he thinks no one’s looking, not crudely but like a lovesick puppy. It makes Nori wonder if Bilbo’s his first sexual crush; Bilbo’s hot enough to give any dwarf that sort of awakening. Really, he just considers himself lucky the whole company doesn’t seem to want a go at her. He doesn’t mind sharing, but she wouldn’t have time for him if she had twelve other boyfriends to get to, including two princes and a king. 

They don’t get much alone time now. Nori fondles her every chance he gets, whispers things in her ear and always fucks her at night, but she always wakes up wanting _more_ , and he doesn’t always have time to give it to her. Thorin and Gandalf keep them moving at a clipped pace, and sometimes they only get one kiss in for a whole day, the rest of which is just idle talking and Ori trying to get in if he can, before inevitably getting tongue tied and falling back. The rest of the dwarves quickly warm to her, too. She’s lovable, perfect. He’s proud of her. Bofur likes her especially, since she takes a liking to his songs, which is wonderful for Nori, who’s missed having Bofur at his side. He asks Bofur, once, what he thinks of Bilbo _like that_ , wondering about a possible threesome, but Bofur doesn’t clue in and it makes Nori wonder if maybe he’s gay. Nori’s best friend. And he never noticed. Or maybe he just needs to be more explicit, which he figures he’ll do after talking to Bilbo about it—no sense dangling a carrot he doesn’t have.

Once, he thinks he’s caught Gandalf eyeing Bilbo’s chest, but then he realizes Gandalf’s genuinely just looking down because Bilbo’s so short and Gandalf’s so damn _tall_.

* * *

Ori gets worse the longer they go on. At first, he talks to Bilbo often, in his own blushing, fumbling away. She seems to like him; they can talk about literary things the rest of the dwarves don’t care about. It’s sort of a relief to Nori, who doesn’t want to talk about that stuff either, but is glad Bilbo can. He watches them huddle together while he makes dinner with Bofur, and Bofur, who was so clueless only a few days ago, muses, “Maybe you should step in?”

Nori shrugs and decides, “It’s sort of cute.” It really is. Bilbo looks _happy_ , and Ori looks at her with such _adoration_. Nori can’t help but entertain the brief fantasy that they’ve both given up on books and started talking about how great he is, master boyfriend and big brother. He knows they both love him. They’re sort of like his sheepish, brainy entourage, with him the big warrior in the lead. Bofur just nods, shrugging: fair enough. He knows Nori well enough to know Nori isn’t the jealous type, anyway. He can be possessive, at times, but he’s fair with his possessions, and he’s under no illusions that he owns Bilbo any more than she owns him or herself. Besides, Ori’s a whole different game.

When the stew’s thick and looks as edible as it’ll get for hastily thrown-together rations, Bofur helps Nori balance three bowls on his arms. He brings them over, offering them out for Bilbo and Ori to take, their conversation on an old Elven poem halting immediately in lieu of food. He gives Ori his to hold, then settles down and scoops Bilbo into his lap. She sits sidesaddle, facing Ori, and as Nori takes his bowl back, Bilbo squirms in place. She blushes and glances up at him, asking huskily, “Did you leave your dagger in your front pocket?”

“Nope,” Nori chirps, grinning and cheesy but knowing she goes for that. “Just happy to see you.”

Ori turns redder than his hair and looks down at his bowl, his spoon bobbing uselessly around it. It’s a little sad and discouraging, so Nori pats his shoulder in an attempt to be comforting, and Bilbo asks kindly, “Why don’t you tell me more of that Withered Heath tale?”

Shyly, Ori does.

* * *

Ori talks to them for about two more days, until he comes across Nori fucking Bilbo against a tree. He rushes off before they can cover up in time, and Bilbo stops it, expressing guilt that Nori has to soothe her out of. They’ll have to go farther from camp next time. When they come back, Ori won’t look at them. 

Nori doesn’t take easily to shame, but the guilt does trickle in the longer Ori avoids them. He knows it’s not just what Ori saw, it’s the _pining_ on Ori’s face, and Ori’s own horror over wanting his big brother’s girlfriend. He’s too young to know how complicated relationships are, and though he knows, to some extent, of Nori’s free nature, Dori’s always watered it down for him. But they’re all stuck together on this quest, and that puts poor Ori always with the two people he can’t look in the eye, and Bilbo’s sad to have lost a new friend. 

Bilbo’s the one to say it first. She rides up beside him one day and murmurs beneath the wind, “Do you think Ori’s still upset about catching us?”

Nori just shakes his head, letting his pony fall back a little. Bilbo follows, and none of the others bat an eyelash—they do this enough, and Bofur’s got them all distracted with a song. Nori explains, “It’s obvious he’s got a crush on you.”

Bilbo just says, “Oh,” then bites her lip. When he grins, lifting an eyebrow, she admits, “Well, it’s flattering.”

That’s about the reaction he wanted. He asks, “Do you think he’s cute?”

Bilbo squints at him, like trying to determine what he wants to hear, even though she should know by now that Nori can roll with any punches. He figured they’d come to this at some point, though he might not have wanted it with his brother, but better Ori than Dori. And he wants them both to be happy. Finally, Bilbo says, “Yes, but I love you, of course.”

“Of course,” Nori says, smirking, and then, while she laughs, he adds, “I love you too.” It used to be hard to say that, but now they throw it around so casually that it’s all part of his big lovefest. 

Bilbo just shakes her head and chuckles, “For once, I’m glad you’re so conceited.”

He shrugs. He knows he’s great, and she wouldn’t just up and leave him for no reason or without talk. He knows she still loves him. But he’s still careful when he says, “You know, I’ve never really been one for monogamy.”

It’s her turn to lift her eyebrows. She pauses, glances ahead, then answers, “We talked about that once, but since you never spoke of anyone else, and you’re the one traveling about, I just assumed you’d decided against it.”

“No,” Nori says, internally glad she’s as accepting as she always is at the core of it, when her hobbit habits are left behind. That’s part of what makes her so right for him. “I just haven’t found anyone else yet.”

“You’ll talk to me first when you do,” she says, more of a statement then a question.

He promises, “Of course.” And he’d hope she’d do the same. She pauses, toying with the information. 

Then, slowly, she asks, “Are you giving me permission to sleep with your brother?”

Nori snorts and can’t help but say, “You jumped to sex fast.”

She rolls her eyes but blushes. “I mean it, Nori. Are you serious?”

“I mean it.” She looks at him across the way, bobbing up and down on her tiny pony. He catches her eyes and assures her, “Weird as it might seem, the idea really doesn’t bother me. I’d prefer my little brother to be happy, and I don’t have a problem with you being with others, so long as you’re honest with me.” She nods.

Then she says, “I might take you up on that,” and spurs her pony up to meet the others.

* * *

He’s at the campfire when it happens. He’s sitting next to Bofur, as he so often is, talking about inane things like whether or not Dwalin is intentionally bald, when Dori storms up to them. Nori was expecting it, but it’s no less unpleasant for the warning. Dori puts his hands on his hips and demands to know, “What’ve you done to Ori?”

Probably given him his first hard on by parading a gorgeous woman around, but Nori, on instinct, says innocently, “Nothing.” He can feel Bofur subtly trying to shuffle away, and Dori cruelly lets him, leaving Nori to take all the heat. 

“I don’t believe it. He was perfectly happy when this quest started, and now he can barely talk about you and Ms. Baggins, and I doubt that sweet girl is to blame, which leaves only you.”

Nori smartly refrains from saying that that girl is, in fact, quite as nasty as him at the heart of it. But he doesn’t know what else to say, so he just sort of shrugs.

Dori opens his mouth like he’s got a tirade to unleash, but before he can, Bilbo sidles in. She’s dragging Ori by the hand, who’s hidden himself half in his scarf, the rest of him bright pink. Dori stops to blink in surprise at them, and Bilbo asks Nori, “Can you please tell Ori what you told me?”

Because the truth would give Dori a heart attack, Nori opts to be vague. He reaches out for Ori’s free hand, squeezes it reassuringly, and promises, “I’m cool with it. Have fun.” He smiles genuinely, and Bilbo smiles back—the sort of look that says he’s going to get a lovely treat later. That alone makes it worth it. 

Ori squeaks, “Really?” He looks like he might faint.

Nori winks and says, “Yeah, and I expect Bilbo to return the favour later, though it’s too bad she doesn’t have any sisters.”

Bilbo rolls her eyes but grins fondly at him and says, “You know I always come around to new things. Eventually.”

They turn to leave, and Nori almost had it, but he can’t resist throwing in, “Ori; use lots of tongue. She likes that.” Bilbo leans over to smack him, but Nori dodges in time, so it only hits the top point of his hair. Ori looks horrified. But they do carry off, and Nori feels quite satisfied for it, knowing his two favourite people are well taken care of.

Bofur breaks the silence first, snorting. Dori, looking paler than his hair, asks weakly, “What was that?”

Nori replies, “Me being a good brother,” and lounges back against the log. He’s quite sure Bilbo and Ori will come away from it both adoring him, which is a good feeling. 

Bofur says, as though Bilbo’s Dori’s primary concern, “It’s fine. Nori’s great; no one’s gonna leave him.”

Nori says, “Exactly,” and Bofur laughs like it was a joke, though no truer one’s ever been spoken.

* * *

By the time Thorin’s stomping out the fire, Bofur returns to find Ori sitting on his bedroll next to Bilbo. It’s obvious what they’ve done, and it clearly didn’t spoil Ori’s appetite; he still looks at her adoringly. She still looks pleased with him, her hair a little rumpled and her clothes askew, but not nearly so _wrecked_ as Nori makes her. Maybe they just had a fun beginner’s romp. It was probably Ori’s first time. Nori’s not entirely sure if he wants to ask or not. With any other man, he’d probably want to hear every detail and enjoy the lewd thoughts of Bilbo taking other cocks, but with his brother, it’s probably best to leave that for her. When he comes over to them, they both look up at him.

He hasn’t even sat down before Ori lunges at his legs, hugging them tight to announce, “You’re the _best_ brother ever!”

“You had fun then,” Nori surmises, patting Ori’s head. He can’t help but add, “Don’t forgot to tell Dori that, mind.” Bilbo snorts, but Ori just smiles. He looks purely happy. Later, he’ll probably come back with questions and anxieties, but for now, it seems he can’t fathom anything else. Nori sits down between them, ready to add that Bilbo’s still his first, but he finds he doesn’t need to. Ori seems to know. 

Bilbo leans over to kiss Ori’s cheek, and she asks quietly, “Can I have some alone time with Nori, please?” Ori bites his lip, nodding quickly, and Bilbo coos, “But I enjoyed you. We’ll play again some time, okay?” Ori looks absolutely dizzy, and it’s sort of cute watching him stumble up and away, tripping over his own sleeping bag in the process. 

It leaves Nori and Bilbo to look at each other in the pale moonlight. It seems like there should be a lot to say, but there really isn’t. It _feels_ okay, relaxed. They didn’t ruin anything too big. They were always a bit of a mess, anyway. Never orthodox. They settle down together without a word, slipping under shared blankets, and Bilbo takes one of Nori’s hands when she turns, carrying it over her waist. He sidles up to her, spooning tight. She feels just as warm and soft as she did before. He asks peripherally, “How was it?”

Bilbo answers with the same sort of care. “He was inexperienced, but very eager.”

“So I’m better.”

“Yes, Nori,” Bilbo snorts, “You’re the best in bed.” She pauses before adding, more seriously, “You’re the best I’ve ever had, anyway, or I wouldn’t be with you.”

Feigning offense, Nori asks, “Bilbo Baggins, are you just using me for my dick?”

He expects another laugh, but instead, she shuffles around. He has to lift his arm to let her, and then she’s looking up at him, her soft nightgown the same one she wore in Bag End all those nights ago. It gives him a nice view of her cleavage, but at the moment, her eyes are drawing him in. She says simply, “I appreciate you, Nori. I do. ...I know that I can be a bit difficult, neither really hobbit or dwarf, and I like that you accommodate that. I like that we can be exciting and unconventional and not get jealous.”

Nori says honestly, “Me too.” If he were a better dwarf, he’d leave it there, but he’s not, so he adds, “And that now I can have some fun with the ladies in Laketown.”

She’s perfect, because she grins and says, “So long as you ask me first. But then I get more fun with Ori. He definitely wants more.”

Smirking, Nori slips one of his legs between her thighs, simply because he wants to shuffle closer but they’re already sandwiched tight. He lowers to her ear, purring into it, “Of course. Who wouldn’t be addicted to your sweet pussy?”

Bilbo rocks herself into him. He grunts as her crotch grinds across the tent in his trousers, and she coos, “You tease, but it’s true. Your little brother _loved_ eating me out. He licked me almost as fervently as you do.”

Nori nips at the tip of her ear, hissing into it, “You’re nasty, Bilbo Baggins.” He punctuates it by running his hand down her body, pressing in between her legs. She gasps immediately, clutching onto him. 

She admits, breathless, “I learned from the best. But you’d best stop talking and finish me off or I might forget why I’m yours.”

Nori rolls right on top of


End file.
